


Dutch Courage

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Drunkenness, M/M, reluctant Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: It takes courage to say the things Tony says.





	Dutch Courage

Steve had watched him toss them back all night. He wasn’t sure how anyone could down so much liquor. It was a wonder that Stark even had a liver left after all that alcohol. 

They’d been partying since they‘d returned from the last mission, a messy affair with actual monsters, which they’d killed. Natasha had drunk nearly as much as Stark and didn’t even seem to be tipsy. Hell, she was Russian. He wasn’t sure she _could_ get drunk. 

Stark, on the other hand, was sloshed, drunk on his ass. 

Steve figured, as the only sober one here besides Banner, he probably ought to try to get Stark back to his penthouse and into bed. Even Thor was drunk on his ass from some Asgardian stuff he’d brought. He was cuddled up on the sofa with Barton and Natasha.

“Come on, Iron Man, let’s get you into bed.”

Tony looked at him and grinned. “You wanna get me to bed?” 

“Before you puke on me, if possible.”

“Only if you promise to take my clothes off for me.” 

“We’ll see. Tell them all goodnight.”

Tony waved at the others just before he kind of melted where he stood. Steve caught him. He picked him up and carried him to the penthouse. JARVIS opened the door and let them in. Steve hauled him into the bedroom and removed his shoes and his trousers. 

“Oh shit!” Tony said as he lay down. Steve grabbed a trash can just in time. 

Well, getting to his own quarters and grabbing some sack time was not going to happen tonight. He got a bath cloth and cleaned Tony’s face. He found some mouthwash and had him rinse his mouth. Surely he’d pass out soon.

“You know somethin’, Cap? I always wondered if you were a virgin. Bet you got a big dick.” 

Steve’s face reddened but he acted like he wasn’t listening.

“Are you?”

“Am I what?” Steve asked, knowing damn well what Tony was going to ask. 

“A virgin.”

“No, Tony. I’m not a virgin.” He took the trashcan to the bath and emptied it. 

“Girl or boy?” Tony asked as he came back into the bedroom. 

“Huh?”

“Did you fuck a girl or a boy the first time?” 

“A girl, Tony. Get some rest.” He’d pulled up a chair beside the bed. 

“Ever fuck a boy?” Steve’s face got hot. 

“Hush and rest.” 

“Not ‘til you answer me.” 

He figured he might as well answer since Tony wouldn’t remember anything he said anyway. 

“No.”

“Been fucked? I have! By a guy and a girl, too. She had a strap on.” Tony tried to sit up and flopped back down. 

Steve _really_ didn’t want to know this. “Go to sleep, Stark. You’re going to feel like hell in the morning.”

“Is your dick as big as you?”

“No, Tony.”

“Show me.” 

How long could he keep on yapping? 

“I’ll show you mine.” And he did, pulling his underwear down. Steve tried not look, but he looked anyway, a quick glance. He ignored the way his heart sped up slightly.

“Put it away, Stark.” 

Tony obediently pulled his boxers back up. “Spoil sport,” he mumbled under his breath.

“You’re too drunk to know what you’re saying.” 

“Nope. Just drunk enough. Dutch courage… is what it is.” 

“Why do you need Dutch courage?” As soon as Steve asked the question, he knew he’d fucked up big time. He did not want to hear Stark’s answer. 

“To tell you that I like you.” That wasn’t so bad. 

“I like you, too, Stark.” 

“I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to kiss you since we argued on the plane when we met. I wanted to fuck you when we argued on the helicarrier.”

No! He did not want to hear this.

He couldn’t help himself though. “Do you always want to fuck people you fight with?”

“Nope, just you.” Tony got really quiet for a long while, even closed his eyes. Suddenly they popped back open. “I want to see your dick now.” 

“No, Stark. Not showing you my dick.” 

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You’re drunk, Stark.” 

“Will you show it to me when I’m sober?” 

“I don’t think so.”

Tony looked offended at that and finally sort of passed out. Steve figured he’d better stay anyway. He moved the chair so he could put his feet on the bed and fell asleep after watching Tony breathe for a long while. 

When he woke, he heard Tony in the bathroom. Dry heaves. He got up, went to the doorway. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Tony looked at him with bleary, red eyes. He was sitting beside the toilet.

“Brought you home. I decided to stay so you didn’t choke in your own vomit.”

“Thanks.” He couldn’t tell if it was sincere or sarcasm. 

“Come on. Let’s get some fluid and some aspirin in you.” He reached his hand out and pulled Tony to his feet. 

He walked with him to the kitchen and poured him a glass of water, rummaged around for aspirin and put some bread in the toaster. 

“You’re a pain in ass, Stark.”

“Did I ask to see your dick last night?” Stark asked him in a rather offhand manner as he sipped the water. 

“You did.” Steve put the toast on a plate. “Butter? Jelly?” 

“No. Dry is fine. Did I show you mine?”

“Yeah, you did.” He poured himself some orange juice. 

“Hmm. I thought maybe I’d dreamed that.” 

“No such luck.”

“Not the worst thing I’ve done drunk.” 

“Not sure I want to know what is then.” Steve buttered a piece of toast for himself and put grape jelly on it. 

“I puked on a senator’s shoes once.”

“That’s classy,” Steve said.

“Never had much respect for authority.” 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“You gonna be okay now? I probably need to get a shower and get some reports done for Fury.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. I’m an old hand at hangovers.” 

Steve left, wondering why he felt an odd reluctance. Stark was an ass, but he had a certain appeal, he supposed. None of it had anything to do with that fleeting impulse he’d felt to touch Stark when he’d exposed himself. Odd thing was the impulse wasn’t to touch what he exposed, but to comfort him. 

He showered and worked on the reports he’d mentioned to Stark. Sometime around noon, he went looking for Stark, to check on his condition, he told himself. 

Tony was in his workshop, tinkering with his suit. He shut off the not as loud as usual music and looked up when Steve entered the area. 

“Hi, Cap. Did I, uh, tell you I wanted to kiss you last night?” 

Steve nodded. “You did.”

“Told you I wanted to fuck you, too?” Tony was smiling though it was a rather pained one, as if his face hurt to move. 

That damned blush. “You did.” 

“Still do want to – both.” He looked down at what he was doing instead of at Steve. 

“Dutch courage,” Steve mumbled. 

“I was too terrified to tell you those things sober.”

“Anyone would be.”

“I meant them.”

Steve slowly crossed the room. “I know.” 

After their embrace and first tentative kiss, Tony looked at him, emboldened and grinning a wicked grin. He put his mouth to Steve’s ear and whispered. “Can I see it now?”


End file.
